Goodbye, Fred
by Nymphadora Natsumi
Summary: Fred telah tiada... Bagaimana perasaan George? Sad ending, probably..


Goodbye, Fred

Timeline: Battle of Hogwarts

Rating: bingung T kali yah?

Disclaimer: SEMUAnya punya JK Rowling..

* * *

George menatap wajah Fred. Wajah Fred tampak damai dengan senyum terakhirnya. Matanya terpejam seakan sedang tertidur nyenyak, tapi dengan tubuh yang dingin dan kaku.

Air mata menggenang di kedua mata George.

_Fred telah tiada…_

Kini George sendiri, setelah sembilan belas tahunnya tidak pernah berpisah lebih lama dari setengah jam dengan Fred. Dia tidak bisa lagi mendengar ide-ide brilian Fred. Dia tidak bisa merencanakan dan menciptakan produk baru untuk tokonya dengan Fred. Dia harus mencari orang yang bersedia menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk produk barunya karena biasanya dia dan Fred yang bergantian menjadi kelinci percobaan. 'Mr Weasley dan Mr Weasley' dari mulut Verity tidak akan pernah dia dengar lagi.

George masih ingat betul ketika dia dan Fred masih kecil. Mereka selalu menjahili keluarga mereka—termasuk Ron dan Ginny yang bahkan belum bisa memanggil nama mereka dengan benar.

Mereka mengubah boneka beruang Ron menjadi labah-labah besar. Mereka nyaris menyelesaikan proses Sumpah Tak Terlanggar dengan Ron ketika mereka berumur 7 tahun—yang membuat Fred dan George mempunyai perbedaan yang tidak dapat dilihat semua orang.

Suara Fred yang mengolok-olok Percy di tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts masih jelas di telinganya. Begitu juga lagu Hoggy-Warty-Hogwarts yang mereka nyanyikan dengan kompak dalam mars pemakaman, apalagi ketika mereka mendapat sweater natal dari ibu mereka, dan mereka menemukan nama mereka yang lain—Gred dan Forge.

Malam ketika mereka menaiki Ford Anglia ayah mereka bersama Ron untuk membawa Harry ke The Burrow…

"George, ayo pindahkan jenazah Fred ke Aula Besar," seorang pria berkata dengan suara tercekat. Lee Jordan. Sahabat mereka di Hogwarts.

George mengangguk dan membiarkan Lee mengangkat Fred dengan tongkatnya. "Tidak, Lee. Biar aku saja," kata George, mengusap matanya, berusaha tegar. Lee menurunkan tubuh Fred perlahan dan George berusaha menggotong tubuh kaku itu.

Lee mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memunculkan tandu dari udara kosong. "Kita pakai ini saja. Tanpa sihir," katanya kepada George.

George setuju dan menidurkan tubuh Fred ke atas tandu itu dan membawanya bersama Lee menuju Aula Besar.

Jarak dari koridor tempat tubuh tak bernyawa Fred tersembunyi di dalam ceruk ke Aula Besar cukup jauh. George dan Lee harus menyusuri beberapa koridor dan melewati tempat-tempat yang tidak George sukai, karena ketika dia melewati tempat-tempat itu, kenangannya ketika Fred masih hidup kembali terulang di kepalanya.

Koridor dimana Fred dan George mengerjai murid-murid Slytherin dengan Bom Kotoran, kelas kosong dimana Peeves yang sedang menulis kata-kata kasar di papan tulis dan kedua anak kembar itu menakuti-nakutinya dengan menirukan suara Baron Berdarah.

Bahkan, walaupun tidak melewatinya, pemandangan di dalam kantor Filch yang suram pun terbayang di mata George. Laci khusus untuk menyimpan catatan kenakalan Fred dan George, detensi mereka di kantor itu, ketika mereka pertama kali menemukan Marauder's Map.

Segala detensi yang mereka dapat dari setiap guru, segala canda tawa yang telah mereka utarakan. Tidak satu pun dari semua hal itu dapat George hapus dari pikirannya.

Setelah perjalanan berat dan menyakitkan itu, George dan Lee sampai di Aula Besar. Molly berlari menghampiri George dengan air mata bercucuran. Di tempat yang seharusnya ada meja Gryffindor,

Arthur, Bill—merangkul istrinya Fleur, Charlie, Percy dan Ginny menatapnya dengan wajah tersedih yang pernah George lihat seumur hidupnya. George dan Lee menurunkan tandu pelan-pelan karena Molly langsung memeluk George.

"Oh, George! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" isak Molly tidak jelas, memeluk anak laki-lakinya dengan tubuh yang berguncang keras. George memeluk ibunya dan menengadah menatap langit-langit Aula yang gelap dengan taburan bintang-bintang, menahan air matanya yang akan segera jatuh ke pipinya yang berbintik-bintik. Dia tidak berani memandang wajah ibunya, seperti dia tidak berani memandang wajah Fred lagi.

"Mrs Weasley, aku turut berduka cita," gumam Lee, membelai pundak Molly.

"Lee," Molly melepas George dan mengusap pipi Lee dengan tangan bergetar. "Kau anak yang baik. Terima kasih sudah membantu George membawa F—Fred—"

Lee tersenyum lemah, matanya tampak kosong. Kesedihan yang dipikulnya sama besar dengan kesedihan keluarga Weasley. Selama lima tahun dia bersahabat sangat akrab dengan Fred dan George. Dia pun masih mengingat wawancara terakhirnya dengan Fred di Potterwatch.

"George," panggil Arthur pelan. "Apakah kau terluka? Madam Pomfrey sedang mengobati yang terluka di sana. Kau sebaiknya diobati dulu, Lee. Lukamu tampaknya cukup parah."

Arthur menunjuk ke depan Aula. Madam Pomfrey sedang mengobati beberapa orang yang terluka cukup parah, dibantu McGonagall dan Sprout. Lee mengangguk singkat dan berjalan pelan menuju Madam Pomfrey.

"Aku baik-baik saja Dad," gumam George. Ginny menghampirinya dan memeluknya. George membelai rambut adik perempuannya itu dengan sayang. Ginny membenamkan wajahnya di dada George dalam diam, tapi George tahu, gadis berambut merah Weasley itu sedang menangis.

Charlie, Bill, Fleur—dengan mata merah dan bengkak akibat menangis dan air mata yang masih bercucuran yang sama sekali tidak menutupi wajah cantiknya—dan Percy juga telah mendekati George dan Ginny. "Apa kau melihat Ron selama menuju kesini?" tanya Charlie.

"Tidak. Dia tidak disini?" tanya George, masih memeluk Ginny.

Percy menggeleng, matanya agak sembab, George sangat yakin dia sempat menangis tadi.

"Harry dan Hermione?" tanya George lagi.

"Mereka juga tidak disini," jawab Bill.

"George," panggil seorang gadis di belakang George. Angelina Johnson. Gadis yang mulai diincar Fred sejak tahun ke enam mereka, dan menjadi pacar Fred di hari pertama mereka membuka Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Angelina," ujar George dengan suara serak. "Tanganmu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, menunjuk tangan kiri Angelina yang di balut.

"Cuma patah," kata Angelina pelan. George diam, tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi karena sekali lagi, pikirannya melayang.

Waktu mereka kelas lima, Fred dan George sempat bertengkar karena baik Fred maupun George tidak mau mengaku bahwa mereka menyukai Angelina. Waktu bertengkar pun, kedua Weasley kembar itu tetap kompak dan berbuat usil di depan semua orang dan mulai berargumen ketika mereka cuma berdua di satu ruangan.

Akhirnya setelah dipaksa George, Fred mau membiarkan saudaranya itu mengalah. George mendukung Fred dengan tulus. Dia ikut bersorak di kamar mereka ketika ajakan ke pesta dansa Natal Fred di terima dengan mulus oleh Angelina.

"Oliver dan yang lain sangat mencemaskan kau dan Lee ketika kami mendengar Fred—" Angelina menghapus air matanya. "—Fred meninggal."

Oliver. Keeper handal itu sangat senang ketika Fred dan George menjadi Beater untuk tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Fred dan George selalu mengganggunya ketika dia sedang memberikan pidato 'singkat' sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

George mengusap pundak Angelina. Tiba-tiba suara Voldemort yang dikeraskan secara sihir terdengar, membuat George dan Angelina tersentak. Seluruh Aula Besar hening dan tampak tegang ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Aku berbicara sekarang, Harry Potter, langsung kepadamu. Kau telah mengizinkan teman-temanmu mati untukmu daripada menghadapiku sendiri. Aku akan menunggumu selama satu jam di Hutan Terlarang. Jika, pada akhir satu jam itu, kau tidak datang kepadaku, tidak menyerah, maka pertempuran mulai lagi. Kali ini, aku sendiri akan ikut kehebohan ini, Harry Potter, dan aku akan menemukanmu, dan aku akan menghukum setiap orang, laki-laki, perempuan, anak-anak, yang mencoba menyembunyikanmu dariku. Satu jam."

"Ap—Harry… jangan dengarkan dia," gumam Mr Weasley. "Apa ada yang melihat Harry?" tanyanya kepada segerombolan murid Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff.

George, sementara itu, malah teringat dengan lelucon yang dia dan Fred buat tentang Voldemort. U-No-Poo. Mereka berdua memikirkan slogan itu semalaman, dan sempat berdebat sebelum akhirnya setuju untuk memakai kata U-No-Poo.

"Harry, semoga dia baik-baik saja," gumam Ginny kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi terdengar oleh George yang berdiri di sampingnya. George bahkan tidak sadar kapan Ginny melepaskan pelukannya.

Mendengar nama Harry, George tanpa sadar memandang ke tempat yang seharusnya ada meja Gryffindor. Ketika Harry di Seleksi ke dalam Gryffindor, George dan Fred sibuk berseru "Kami dapat Potter! Kami dapat Potter!" dengan semangat di meja itu. Dia dapat melihat bayangan mereka yang sedang duduk di meja itu dengan jelas.

Ketika Kamar Rahasia dibuka, dia dan Fred pernah berjalan di depan Harry dan berkata, "beri jalan untuk pewaris Slytherin," dan sebagainya. Semua itu ide Fred.

Fred anak yang cerdas. Dia lebih kreatif daripada George, lebih kuat, lebih tegar.

'_Kenapa harus Fred yang meninggal? Kenapa bukan aku saja?'_ seru George dalam hatinya.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione masuk ke dalam Aula Besar. George melangkah menuju tempat jenazah Fred berbaring, dengan keluarganya. Dia tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Adegan kenangan masa lalunya bersama Fred terus terbayang di kepalanya.

"George," panggil Ron dengan suara serak. "Aku akan membantumu—di toko leluconmu dan Fred."

"Thanks, dik," gumam George, menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum.

Tawa ceria Fred tidak akan terdengar lagi. Celotehnya dan leluconnya tidak akan terdengar lagi.

Fred telah tiada…

* * *

A/N:

Yay abis ngepost FF buat Challenge, aku keinget FF ini… Bikinnya udah lama juga sih, sempet dijadiin tugas cerpen di skulah. Hihi, aku utak-atik, ubah-ubah, hapus-hapus, tambah-tambah, jadilah seperti ini

Masalahnya cuma satu.. Judulnya.. Bingung mau kasi judul apa. Itu cuma judul sementara, ada yang bisa ngasi saran buat judulnyaa?

Wokeh, kasi komen en kritik yaa


End file.
